Who am I?
by Makoto15
Summary: Kit wants to find out about his folks. Who were they? second chapter is up
1. Default Chapter

_Note: I'm 15 years old and this is my first Tale Spin fin ever, so please be gentle with the reviews I'm Vietnamese but I was living in London for two years so I hope my grammar is fine._

_I don't own Tale Spin or its characters. They are property of Disney. This story was just written for fun and no profit was made of it._

_I hope you like it!_

_

* * *

_

**WHO AM I?**

* * *

Kit Cloudkicker was sitting at the end of pier in front of Higher for Hire, staring at his mirror image in the water. He was thinking about his life… his new home and family. It seemed so perfect… like a wonderful dream that lasts forever.

Nearly a whole year had passed since he had met Baloo at Louie's. Kit had never felt so close to a person like this before. He had never trusted anybody like this before. Baloo was like a father to him.

But still… something was bothering him. What was it? Did he miss something?

"I dunno," Kit whispered to himself.

He didn't notice that the big pilot approached him silently. Baloo sat down beside him at the pier and placed a paw on Kit's shoulder, causing the cub to jump slightly.

Baloo chuckled a bit. "Didn't notice me, huh? What's up, Lil Britches? Ya seem so quiet today."

Kit smiled weakly. "I don't know. I'm just thinking."

"About what?"

The cub shrugged. "Well, about… stuff, y'know. School… and…" He tried to think of anything else but didn't succeed.

"School? Seriously?" Baloo frowned.

Kit was silent.

"It's alright, Lil Britches, ya don't hafta tell me if ya don't want to," Baloo said with a small smile. "That's fine."

The boy looked at him. "To be honest, Papa Bear… I've been thinking about my past."

"Yer past?" Baloo glanced at him worriedly.

Kit nodded. "Baloo… you know how… how I feel for you, right? I mean… you do know that…"

The pilot put his arm around the Kit's shoulders and hugged the boy closely. "Yeah, I know."

"But still I was thinking about… my biological parents." Kit looked back at the water. "I'm sorry…"

"There's no need to be sorry, kid," Baloo said and gently squeezed the cub's shoulder. "It's completely normal that you wonder where your roots are."

Kit looked up at the pilot. "Yeah, but… why now? I mean, I have never been wondering about my parents before."

"I dunno, Lil Britches," Baloo admitted. After a few moments of silence he finally asked: "Has anyone ever told you what happened to yer parents, Kit?"

Kit sadly shook his head. "No. I don't know anything about them. It makes me really depressed." He felt a few tears well up in his eyes. "This isn't fair, Papa Bear."

Baloo hugged the boy to his chest, comforting him. "I know it ain't fair, kiddo. I can understand why you feel that way. Ya have a right ta know what happened to yer folks."

"Yeah, but how am I gonna find out?" Kit whispered and a tear slid down his cheek.

Baloo gently wiped it away. "There are a lots of ways to find out about your relatives, Lil Britches. I'll help ya and I'm sure we'll succeed…"

* * *

to be continued 


	2. Chapter II

_A/N: Hey everybody! Long time no see. Here's the second chapter of my TS fic and before you read it, let me give you some information about it: There are two countries in this story, "Sitaly" and "Mendia" – in our world it would be Italy and India. Just wanted to tell you, that's all. There are also some Italian expressions in the story but they are always translated. Okay now go on reading Please review!_

**CHAPTER II**

**May 15th, 1925**

Sitaly had always been one of the most beautiful spots on the earth. It was warm the whole year long – even in winter. And on a sunny day in spring, a tall brown bear named Fabrizio Tribbiani was given the best present of his whole life. His wife, the beautiful Mendian girl Anjali, was giving birth to his son.

Proudly, the parents smiled down at their little family addition.

"He's so _carino _(cute/pretty)…," Fabrizio whispered and grinned at his wife.

She returned his smile and her black eyes sparkled. This really was the most beautiful moment in their life. "I haven't even been thinking of baby names… What do you suggest?" Anjali asked with her slight Mendian accent which Farbizio always loved about her.

He considered for a moment. "What about 'Kit'? I always liked that one."

Anjali smiled. "Kit…" She looked at the baby bear in her arms. He had opened his eyes which were already as dark as Anjali's, and stared back at her. "I love it," she said to Fabrizio and softly kissed him on the lips.

Fabrizio gently tickled the baby bear under his chin. "_Allora_, do you like your name, Kit?" The baby grabbed his father's index finger with his tiny paws. Fabrizio smiled. "I'll take that as a yes."

This was the day Kit Cloudkicker was born.

Fabrizio had never expected such luck in his life. He had never dreamt of a beautiful woman like Anjali. Even in High School he had been the only one who wasn't interested in girls. His life was only about airplanes and aviation. He had always been quite a good pilot. But he wasn't only a pilot. He also loved to surf through the clouds on a boomerang shaped metal thing that he called airfoil. People used to call him "Cloudkicker" because of it and they admired him.

And then one day he had fallen in love with the beautiful Mendian pilot Anjali Mebarak. It really had been love at first sight. Together they flew in famous air shows where they were only known as "The Cloudkickers".

And now with little Kit in their lives… it really seemed perfect.

* * *

**September 26th, 1928**

Anjali woke with a loud gasp and quickly sat up in bed, looking around disoriented for a minute. She was breathing heavily and her long nightshirt was soaked through with cold sweat.

Fabrizio sleepily rolled over and looked at his wife. "_Mio Dio _(my god)… honey, what's wrong?" he asked with a hint of concern in his voice.

"They're coming…," she whispered. "They will make me go back to Mendia again!"

Her husband frowned. "Who's 'they'?" He pulled her into a tight hug and comforted her by gently rubbing her shoulder.

Anjali looked at him – fear in her eyes. "Fabrizio… I'm not allowed to be here… I've never told you this before but I fled from Mendia before we met… because of the political circumstances." She let out a small sob. "I have no legal right to be here. I always feared they might find me. But I didn't know it would be so soon… but I've been having this horrible dream lately. It's like a vision… and I'm never wrong about these things. It's a Mendian gift…" She sobbed into her husband's shoulder.

He hugged her tightly. "Anjali, honey, calm down. It was just a dream. They've probably already forgotten about you. They won't find you…"

Anjali looked up with a serious expression on her face. "They will be here soon… Fabrizio, please promise you will take good care of Kit-"

"Anjali-" he interrupted.

"Promise!" she forced with a desperate voice.

Fabrizio nodded. "_Prometto _(I promise)…" he whispered. Somehow he had a bad feeling about this. He'd never seen Anjali this upset before.

Before he even had a chance to kiss her, the big window beside the bed crashed into thousand pieces of glass.

"NO!" Anjali yelled as she recognized Mendian faces.

"What the hell is happening!" Fabrizio couldn't believe this. What was wrong with the world? They had kept searching for Anjali after all this years! And they just found her…

A tall bear with a gun in his hands snarled: "You, woman… you come with us. You do not belong in Sitaly." He roughly grabbed her arm and tried to drag her with him.

"Leave her alone!" Fabrizio yelled and punched the Mendian guy in the face with his fist.

It all happened very fast. There was a loud shot and within a second Fabrizio was on the floor with a stain of blood forming on his nightshirt.

"FABRIZIO!" Anjali screamed on top of her lungs and kneeled down beside her husband, tears flowing.

"Go…" he croaked. "Go and… get Kit… and then get out-" He fainted.

Before the Mendian guy could grab her, Anjali darted out of the bedroom and ran into Kit's room where she looked the door from inside. Sobs shook her entire body as she heard the Mendians pounding against the door. Soon they would be in…

Anjali felt sick. How could they do this? She couldn't believe that men from her own country would kill innocent people just like that.

Kit had already woken up by now and started crying when he heard the gunshot and the men's voices.

Anjali hugged the small boy. "Sssshhhh… _beta_ it's okay… ssshhh… Mama's here…" she sobbed silently and let out a cry when suddenly the door broke collapsed…

* * *

… 

Kit woke with a start and sat up in bed. He was breathing heavily and the heart pounded in his chest.

The snoring noises that came from the other bed stopped when Baloo was awake all of a sudden. He rolled over and looked at Kit. "L'il Britches?" he whispered sleepily. "Are you okay?"

The cub frowned and looked at Baloo, slightly confused. "Uh… I'm fine, Papa Bear. I got frightened by the dream I just had…"

"What was the dream about?" Baloo wanted to know.

The expression on Kit's face got even more confused. "I don't really remember…," he mumbled. "That's weird… I have no idea what it was about. I just know that it was really scary." He shook is head and lay back down again.

"Are you gonna be alright?" The pilot asked slightly concerned.

"Yeah, I'm fine, Papa Bear. Go back to sleep again."

"Okay." Within a minute Baloo was already asleep and began to snore slightly.

Kit closed his eyes again and desperately tried to remember about his dream. But the only thing he could remember was a woman with long dark hair. But she had no face. It was blurry. Kit tried to picture her face but failed. Before he could think more about it, sleep already came…

* * *

To be continued

* * *

_beta - _Hindi nickname for a son (_beti _would be for a daughter) 


End file.
